1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of introducing a topic of discussion to an audience so as to capture their attention.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When speaking before an audience, the opening sets the tone for the remainder of the speech; it is during this time that the audience is most attentive. If one loses the audience during the opening, it is an uphill struggle to capture their attention again. Speeches, by their very nature, are passive in that they spew forth information to the audience; the audience seldom is compelled to participate unless directly asked to do so by the speaker. As a result, it becomes easy for the audience to tune out the speaker and fail to pay close attention to the speech. The attention of some members of the audience may be easily distracted.
A lot can be learned from game shows. They are designed to capture the attention of the audience. Some shows reveal letters in a string of hidden letters which make up a word as they are guessed by the contestant and allow the contestant to guess the word at any time. Usually prizes are awarded for a successful guess. One key to the success of game snows is that they compel the audience to participate on their own as if they were the contestant trying to win prizes.
It would be desireable to devise a technique which ensures capturing the audience's attention if applied to the opening of a speech or when presenting a new topic of discussion.